Deciet Amongst Friends
by GreenMint
Summary: When the gang robs a store, they secretly decide to kill a traitor. But that obviously failed. Years later in college, the person comes back to get revenge and money. But what lies ahead will surprise you. Please read and review, I need the inspiration...
1. Robbery in Point Place

Disclaimer: I don't own that's 70's show. If I ever get rich (and its still on air), I will buy it. For now, I will just give you my stories, my way.  
  
  
  
"Let's go!", shouted Kelso.  
The gang all ran out of the store. They hopped into the old blue chevy that Eric borrowed from a friend of his.  
"Crap! I can't believe we did this!", yelled Donna. She took out the money and started counting it. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten thousand! We just took a ten thousand dollars!"  
"What are we going to do with it, guys?", said Jackie.  
"Well, I'm buying the ring that Donna wanted for our wedding." said Eric.  
"I'm buying me a brand new car!" said Hyde.  
"Ha! I'm gambling it at Vegas!" said Kelso.  
"I think I will buy a pony." said Fes. Then everyone turned quiet.  
  
They pulled up into Eric's garage. All of them stepped out. Hyde took Jackie's hand and took her out like a gentleman. "My lady and partner in crime.", he grinned.  
"You guys, why didn't the guy call the police? Don't you think he would have figure out a way to get out of the bathroom?" said Donna. Jackie had went in to ask to go to the bathroom. When she opened the door, she yelled "Oh my God, there's a dead man!" The cashier went in to look, and Jackie locked the door behind him. That's how they took the money.  
"The guy looked stupid. He probably doesn't know that we robbed him." said Jackie.  
The gang went to the basement and sat down. They were exhausted. Who knew that robbing took such energy and adrenaline.  
"I feel like crap. We shouldn't have done this." said Donna.  
"Hey! You better not say anything to anyone!" yelled Kelso. "If you do, I swear, I will kill you."  
"You don't talk to my fiancé that way!", shouted a very angry Eric. He turned to Donna, "whatever you do, please don't tell anyone. We all needed the money. We need to help with the expenses of our wedding. Jackie needs it since her dad's business went down. Please don't say anything."  
"Ya. I need it for my pony." said Fes.  
"Fes, let go of it. You can't buy a pony. Don't you remember you need it since your host family is kicking you out?" said Jackie.  
"OK, everyone make a pact. We will keep it secret and we will you use it when we get into college." said Hyde.  
Hyde, Eric, Donna, Jackie, Fes, and Kelso all put their hands in and promised not to tell anyone. They even promised to kill anyone who spreads it.  
And they thought it was a joke. Sorry that's it super short, but I'm in a hurry and its my first story. woo hoo! please tell me what you think. thanx. 


	2. A Cruel Secret

A/N: If you are a very E/D fan, it is advised not to read this story anymore. But I just need something different. I am as much of a eric/donna fan as you are, but there's just some things you need to do.   
  
As time passed by, the gang felt suspicious of everyone. Everytime Hyde would be sent to the office, they wondered what it was about. Everday was a tense, scary day.  
  
One day Hyde saw Eric come out of the principal's office when he was turning in his doctor's notice.  
"I'm glad to have this talk with you, Mr. Forman. I'm glad I was able to help you lift his burden." The prinicipal shook Erics's hand and leaned in closer. "I'll deal with this."  
Hyde was afriad that Eric had said something about the robbery. Not a lot of people knew about the robbery. It was in the newspaper, but for some reason the cashier wasn't pressing charges.  
Hyde promptly left the office.  
  
Kelso was catching some popcorn with his mouth when Hyde came up behind him and said "Someone knows!" Kelso started choking. Everyone tryed to do the Heimleich, but they were squeezing him too hard or pressing on the wrong spot. Finally Donna helped him throw it out.  
"It takes a lumberjack to do that kind of stuff." Jackie turned to Hyde."What did you say again?"  
"The principal knows! About the.... you know what."  
"Ho-who- WHAT?" said Kelso.  
"Eric told him" Hyde said.  
"We need to do something. If the principal knows, he'll tell the police." Donna was starting to freak out. "NO! How will I get into college now?"  
"Donna, Donna, its ok. We can figure something out." Jackie thought for a moment. "Wait, remember the pact we made? 'Anybody who tells will die?'" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Why would they do such a thing as to kill Eric?  
"Jackie, do you realize what you are saying?" said Donna. She took a step closer and shoved in front of Jackie. "If you touch my fiancé, I swear..." Then mumbled. She turned away. She just shuddered at the thought of trying to kill the man she loved so much.  
"Look Donna, I don't mean to sink your boat, but I know something you don't. Eric cheated on you. He said he just wanted some new things before marrying you. He wasn't being really shallow, because his love for you is true. But we was high and drunk one night..." Jackie seemed to stop at there. She just made a mistake.  
"Whoa, wait a second here. You said 'we'. Are you telling me....?" The next thing you know, Donna's face turns red and she steps up to Jackie and slaps her. "You bitch! 'Best friends forever' aren't supposed to do that. I-I-I can't believe you! I can't talk to you ever again."  
With that, Donna walked away.  
  
At the Forman house, everyone was sitting around. Ever since that day, they haven't been able to have fun like always. It felt like whatever they did , they were being watched and ready to be caught.  
The gang was sitting around, watching "The Electric Company" because it was the only thing that was remotely good on the TV.  
Donna was sitting on one side of the room staring intensly at Eric and Jackie. Jackie was picking at her nails, while Eric was fiddling with a bottle tab. Donna felt disgusted how Eric would do such a thing and not show nervousness. She still loved him, but at this point, she couldn't feel anything for anyone. She had been betrayed.  
Suddenly Donna couldn't take it anymore. "Eric. I am going to be as calm as I can, and I want you confess to me what you did with Jackie."  
  
Am kind of in a slump. Please encourage me to write more = 


	3. This is it

I know.... "how could you take sooo long? I hate you!" Well, I'm finally going to do my next chapter! yay! Snaps for me! LOL (oh, and if anybody want me to write this in a different format, instead of the way you write a book, tell me. thanx = ) (also, since lots of thnigs are happening on the realy show, I'm still making it my way! AHAHAHAHA!) ************************************************************  
  
"Eric. I'm asking you again. What did you and Jackie do?" Donna said.  
"Donna," Eric swallowed hard. He thought he could run away for this mistake, but maybe not. "Jackie and I.... we were just drinking, having some fun, and--" "'One thing led to another'. Classic, Eric, classic." said Fez. When he saw the hostile gazes, he looked down at the floor.  
"Well, yes. But I love you, Donna. With all my heart." As Eric came closer to her, Donna stepped back. She turned and left. Jackie followed, and before walking out the door, she said, "Look, Eric, I'm sorry for saying anything...."  
While Jackie had been going through al this, Hyde was still sitting quietly. He couldn't put this through his head. It was when she was talking to Eric, he blew the fuse.  
"So Jackie, you respect Eric, but what about me?!", said Hyde. He threw down his sunglasses in a rage and said,"I mean, god Jackie, I thought that we were going to be faithful! I was about to ask you to go steady with me, because I am really starting to fall for you." He was turning red. I normally don't get so caught up in this love crap, but this is important to me."  
"Steven, wait, I'm sorry---"  
"No, I'm dealing with crap. I knew you were just some whore. I'm getting out of here."  
Steven, too left.  
  
  
  
Now the only people were left was Jackie, Kelso, and Fez. Eric was upstairs getting himself together.  
"What will happen to us, Kelso?", said a frightened Fez.  
"Fez, I have no idea." Said Kelso.  
"you know what?", said Jackie,"this wouldn't have started if Eric hadn't told the principal!"  
"Yeah! You know what? I'm not sure how Eric is getting out of this one."  
"I think we need to do something about this. I've wanted to go to college."  
There was lots of skeptical glances.  
"Really, I do! If he's told the principal, then we'll all go to jail. Don't you get it? Fez, you'll be deported, and Kelso, well, Its not going to be all good for your life."  
"Hey, that's true! I can't let this bastard get me from the hot women in my life!" said Kelso. He hadn't told anyone yet, but he too wanted to attend a university.  
"I think we need to do something about him now." said Fez, "Like, a, uh......"  
"Ok, you know how we promised, that no matter what, we'll keep shut or one of us vanishishes?" Said Jackie. Kelso and Fex was getting a bit interested in what she was saying. "So you see, poor little Eric, all sad because Donna broke up with him. He goes out on a drinking binge and goes to the woods. This could be our cue."  
"Are you honestly sure? This is what we gotta do?" said Kelso.  
Jackie sighed. "Yes, This is it."  
  
************************************************************* This chapter sucks, I know. But I'm at home and I'm having the case of the laziness. If you got any ideas to this story, come on in! 


End file.
